


She is love

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pull her into the first room you come to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is love

**Author's Note:**

> written for Porn Battle XV using the prompts: formal wear, cleavage, fingering

You pull her into the first room you come to and throw her down on the bed. It's been to long since you've been together, even longer since you've been together like this and you don't want to waste any time. 

You start kissing her while you pull off her underwear. Your hand slides between her legs while your mouth moves between her breasts. Once upon a time you were so scared to do this, scared about who might find out, scared about what it all would mean afterwards. You were too old for a girl on girl hookup with no ramifications; those were for roommates fresh out of high school, ready to discover their own sexuality. But eventually you came to terms with everything, even if it did take a while. 

You're pulled out of your thoughts as she rolls you over, your face pressed into the pillow and begins to kiss your shoulder while she slides the zipper on your dress. She kisses down your spine while she slips the dress off, leaving it bunched at your waist. Then without warning she flips you back over and takes a breast in her mouth. She runs her tongue over your nipple while her hand begins to play with the other. 

This is just you like it with her, everything being drawn out. It's almost as if it never has to end. And if it never ends then you never have to say goodbye.


End file.
